User talk:Katqueen101
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Jaz 03:15, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Cite your sources Welcome again. Thanks for creating some new pages, but remember, everything you write must be cited (means putting in brackets the series and episode it came from). Only material from TV or movies is allowed (no books, comics, games, ect). The common styles is like this: :blah blah blah blah blah ( ) You can make a link by adding 2 square brackets around the word. If it turns red, but you think it already exists, check your spelling, and make sure you are using our naming conventions. See you out there. Jaz 03:21, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Personal images Hi there! First off, let me say welcome aboard! Secondly, however, I must inform you that users are not allowed to upload personal images or any images not related to the encyclopedia articles. As such, the two images you uploaded have been brought up for deletion here. However, you may host the images on your user page through such sites as Imageshack or Photobucket. Anyways, I felt I should let you know that so you aren't wondering where your images went once they were deleted. Again, welcome to Memory Alpha, and I'll see you out there! :) --From Andoria with Love 02:44, 7 September 2006 (UTC)